Dragon Ball Z: New Galaxy
Preface At the end of the short story Dragon Ball DA: Galactic Terrorists, Charon, the Elder, and Giyuard were all taken to the homeworld of Charon's native race, known by the natives as Drosa, located in the West Galaxy. Here, Frieza had no grip. The people were simple, basing their culture on honor, virtue, and strength. Wars are uncommon on Drosa, but every few decades or so tensions will increase and conflict will spread across the globe. This is one of those times. Cast Giyuard - a Saiyan Elite who nearly met his death at the hands of Charon and again at the hands of Frieza was thrust into an unfamiliar world, where the natives, despite being a warrior race, are almost exactly opposite the Saiyan race. He finds solace in the bloodshed of the great war. Charon - A Dosich born on another world. He seeks to uncover why he and a small number of his kind were on a distant planet in a different galaxy, and almost meets hid death by the hand of Frieza. He forms a sort of truce with Giyuard after the latter gives up any notion of harming the populace and revokes all loyalty to Frieza and King Vegeta after finding out he was expendable. The Elder - A mysterious figure that knows the answers to all of Charon's questions, but is never forthcoming with information. He brought Charon and Giyuard to Drosa in order to secure a stable future for the world. Gabilan - The ruler of one of two major tribes on Drosa. He gained through inheritance, taking power after the death of his father. He has fair but strict laws and equality, but the taxes are strict and punishment for lawbreakers is brutal. Horus - The ruler of one of two major tribes on Drosa. Born with nothing, he enlisted in the army, as is common in his tribe. After his tactical genius and combat prowess became apparent, he grew in rank and authority until he finally had the power and support to seize control. Laws decided by rituals, light taxes, and light punishment for laws. However, life is bound by caste, and goverment has an arm in all business in the tribe. Ire - A young child who is gifted with amazing combat skill. Both Giyuard and Charon try to influence him to support their ends. Original Characters King Vegeta - Seen in flashbacks Frieza - Seen in flashbacks Bardock - Seen in flashbacks Nappa - Seen in flashbacks Drosa Drosa is a rocky planet, covered primarily by mountains. Mountain springs, when discovered, are immediately settled. Settlements rarely exist away from a spring or other water source. Disputes over water are the most common cause of violence amongst the people, but usually just minor skirmishes, maybe one or two casualties per side, and the resolve of one of the tribes would be broken and they would flee the field, fearing more loss (Tribes usually number approx. 40-100 individuals). The other tribe would then take the spring. One tribe occupies the fields and plains of the planet, where they draw water for all of their settlements from a river. They advanced past the other tribes, and developed an irrigation and aqueduct system, allowing them to build settlements away from the water where the ground may be more fertile. They developed improved weapons, and easily drove any other tribes from the plains. Soon, the loose coalition of tribals developed into some semblance of a nation, with its capitol, Ebenen, located at the widest point of the river. This tribe came to be known as Feldkin. They are led by Gabilan. Another tribe came from the desert. Not blessed with an abundance of water like many of their fellow tribes, they grew bitter, and found solace in combat. They built settlements at oases across the desert. Some tribes soon placed their own importance above their countrymen and the tribe almost collapsed due to infighting. However, in all fighting, a clear victor emerged that assumed complete control over all the tribes in the desert. However, water was still not a commodity, so they soon looked beyond their borders for water. Their expansion for water was the first costly warfare the planet had seen. Entire tribes were often destroyed when they refused to give up their water source. In this manner, this tribe, known as Wustkin, expanded all the way to the borders of Feldkin, where the current conflict starts. They make their capitol in the desert oasis city of Wulde. They are led by Horus. Tribal Saga The Mission The Elder said, "We have much to do, and very little time." Charon said, "D-Drosa? I've heard that name before..." Giyuard said, "Why am I here? Why did you involve me in all of this?!" The Elder turned to them and said, "Charon, you are needed in Ebenen. Giyuard, you must go to Wulde. This planet is in crisis. We have very little time." Giyuard said, "Answer me! Why did you drag me into this!" The Elder replied, "I did not drag you into anything. Fate brought you here. And, if you recall, it was you who chose to grab hold of me!" This shut Giyuard up. The Elder continued:- "Now, Charon, if you will take my hand..." He grabbed hold of Charon, and vanished. He appeared seconds later, took Giyuard, and vanished. He appeared with Giyuard in a hot, sunlit town. The houses were constructed out of adobe bricks, and canvas was draped between rooftops to add shade. A small aqueduct ran along the side of the buildings, about a half-foot wide, for people to draw out of. Giyuard looked around. All the buildings had only three walls, and were open to the outside. In each building there were shelves crammed full of both necessities and luxury items. Giyuard turned full circle, then noticed the Elder was gone. He thought nothing of it. He assumed the Elder just vanished, as usual. He started walking down the street. He noticed he was attracting stares from everyone he passed. He realized he must stick out walking amongst all these grey skinned humanoids. He subconsciously wrapped his tail around his wast. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, "You lost pal?" He spun around. Three men, clad in ornate armor, stood there. Giyuard said, "No. Just a little.... confused." One of the men nodded. He said, "You're going to have to come with us." Giyuard said, "Why would I do that?" The man responded, "We are the king's royal guards. A few minutes ago, he randomly said 'Search the market for anyone who looks... out of place.' We assume that's you. You should consider yourself lucky. Most of these people that actually belong here will never see the king, but you, stranger, have this greatest of privileges." Category:Fan Fiction